rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato Takara's Backstory
Timeline RY 731 - Hayato Takara is born in the small fishing village of Syrlea. RY 741 - Hayato Takara's village is destroyed by a Sesus Feot and a group of soldiers for rebellion. Takara escapes and travels from village to village barely surviving. RY 742 - Takara makes his way to Arjuf and is caught stealing by Atterum or The Pirate King. Atterum took Takara as an apprentice and teaches him the trades of piracy. RY 750 - Takara leaves Atterum and steals one of his sister ships. DATE UNKNOWN - Takara joins the Vermillion Legion to attempt to work inside the enemy. RY 764 - Meets with other group members. DATE UNKNOWN - Takara exalts while on an errand for the Vermillion Legion when, while in Malfius, he manages to slip past the Silver Prince's defenses and stab him. Stories Sesus in Syrlea RY 741 - The sand scrapped aside as Takara's small boat came ashore. The sun was slowly fading to darkness as he tied the boat down. He was empty-handed again. A boy of ten with a strange inability to catch fish in the waters of the Inland Sea was a very sad thing. His father, though, would forgive him and tell him to try again tomorrow. These expected words encouraged Takara as he made for his village of Syrlea which was a short walk along the coast. The water brushed upon the beach and rocks as the fading light turned to nothing and the only thing guiding Takara's path was the silver reflection of the moon on the water. When his village came into sight he stopped. Everyone was outside staring at the dark, armoured figure before them. It was a Dragon-Blooded by the name of Sesus Feot. Takara knew of him well. He came often whenever a revolt seemed inevitable. The seasons had been poor and the adults were growing restless and fearful. The chief was speaking to the Dragon-Blooded,standing ahead of the others. Takara knew at this point it was best not to be seen. He snuck in closer hiding amoung the surrounding trees and bushes until eventually he was at the side of the nearest house. The chief was clearly upset and shouting his grievances at the soldier. Within a breath, Sesus unsheathed his sword and cut the throat of the chief. Blood jettisoned forth onto the soldier who stood motionless. Within the next few moments, dozens of soldiers emerged from the woods surrounding the village. Everyone screamed in terror. Most tried to run but a few tried to fight, picking up whatever makeshift weapon they could find. The soldiers overran the people and could not be stopped. Deep within him, Takara felt the hard instinct to find his mother and father. He moved quickly and quietly among the houses. All around him people were running. Many were struck down mercilessly, given orders to kill all. On the other side of the small village, Sesus was walking slowly, cutting down every person in his path. Takara came to the rear of his home, he snuck along the side, avoiding the notice of several soldiers until he made his way to the front, facing the road. In front of the door, his father stood, a strong healthy fisherman, with a shovel fending off several soldiers as they slowly attempted to progress to him and is waiting mother inside. Just as Takara was ready to call out and run to them a sword pierced his father. His shovel hit the dirt softly, followed by the dull thud of his body. He saw Takara and with his last breath mouthed, "Run." He turned, his back to their house, frozen in horror. His mother screamed inside which caught Takara's attention and refocused him to reality. He turned to look into the side window just as it became smeared in blood. His mother was silent. Takara heard Sesus Feot make his way out of his home followed by the soft patter of soldiers. He had no plan, his mind was blank, his pulse raced but he didn't know what to do. In a flash, the dying words of his father came to him and he ran. This time of the year the woods surrounding Syrlea were surprisingly thick, but this did not stop several soldiers see the potential victim run away as well. They began to follow. No more than a half mile from the village, he collapsed in exhaustion. The ground here was cold. He just wanted to lie down and rest. His eyes began to close when he heard the breaking of branches. He managed to pull himself up to a sitting position behind some undergrowth. The soldiers were nearing. He slowed his breathing, trying to regain composure. The scraping of their metal broke through the night. He almost ran in a panic once more. Instead, he quietly broke off branches and fixed them to his clothing. As the soldiers grew very close he lay flat underneath the bush and slowed his breathing and lay as still as possible. Within three feet of him the two soldiers stopped. They looked around and down at the bush. They could see nothing. With no further orders, they gave up, turned and continued back to Syrlea for the certainty of more peasant victims. Takara still didn't move. He lay in a prone position for several hours before feeling safe enough to get up. He began to retrace his steps back to the village. When he got close he stopped very suddenly, overwhelmed by putrid smell of the freshly killed. Nonetheless, he continued on. He reached the center of Syrlea. All about him were the few remains of those he grew up with. Blood streaked its way everywhere. Often bloody footprints led from one carcass to the next. Takara gathered himself slowly and began to walk into the woods, slowly being lit by the coming morning, unsure of what the future held for him. The Turn Of Fortune For a long year since he lost his village to the Dragon-Blooded, Takara had been wondering aimlessly from village to village trying to stay alive. He took in whatever charity anyone could spare but he was without hope. In his eyes, the Realm had betrayed him and his village. What hope was there now? Still, through everything, he felt the primal urge of revenge. He hated the Realm. He wanted to destroy them all. But now just as a boy of eleven, there was not much he could do. It had been some time since he had seen anyone when he slowly stumbled upon the great town of Arjuf. People came and went at a very rapid pace. The great ships dawned their sails in its harbor. Takara entered the city unnoticed. People, mostly tradesmen, bustled about. Takara was very hungry and the glistening treasures on every person were too much to pass up. He leaned up the nearest wall, to his left was a stand selling various trinkets. A well-dressed man slowly approached the stand and eyed the valuables. Takara snuck up slowly, so far being unnoticed. He quickly and carefully reached into his nearest pocket and pulled away several pieces of shell. Disappointed, he slowed backed off. Once he turned and looked away his hand was suddenly grabbed by the man. "You have quite a talent, lad. Had I been another man you'd have made away with my cowries." Takara was petrified that he'd been caught. The gentlemen stood there for a few moments looking Takara over. "You don't seem like much now, but I have an eye for potential. Come with me." The man, who told Takara to call him Atterum, led him to a grand ship. After taking him aboard and setting sail, Atterum explained that he was in the business of piracy and trade. "I sell what I steal and I steal it back!" as he'd often say. For a whole year, Takara was never allowed to go ashore. This was to make him a better sailor and to not allow Takara to turn the Captain in, not until he earned his full trust anyway. After this time, Takara began learning Atterum's secrets of piracy and theft. He taught him that a pirate can't be tied down by the sea. Not only did they take ships on the water, but stole from those on the land. Takara, as his apprentice, followed Atterum into many expeditions and learned the ways of larceny and stealth as well as a respect among pirates. Four years to the day he joined Atterum, Takara was allowed to take his own expedition ashore. Upon his return, Atterum gives Takara the Crystal of Seawalking and gave him the name "Nighthawk of the West." Knowing Atterum would be displeased if he outright rejected it, he accepted this new name. Takara loved his name, reminding him of Syrlea and what he must never forgot within himself. Another four years passed and Takara's skills grew immensely. But by this time, he felt as if he had a different purpose. He could not explain it but he knew it was time for him to go. On the night of his defection, he wrote a letter to Atterum explaining his intentions and is feeling of being needed elsewhere. He finished saying he hoped, if their paths ever crossed again, that Atterum would not hold his departure against him. After tacking the letter to Atterum's door, he used the Crystal of Seawalking to cross the water to a nearby sister ship of his that was sailing with them. Takara quietly sneaked into the quarters of the ship's commander and, with the point of his sword, demanded he dock in the nearest port. They reached one by the next day and Takara ordered the entire crew off. After some time, he recruited others and set sail once more, his future and true destiny on the horizon. Only Time Will Tell The cart bounced noisily on the dirt road, shadowed under heavy trees on either side. His eyes watched them carefully, silently. He followed them by their left side, moving flawlessly through the darkness. He saw his opportunity ahead, a bend in the road. He rushed ahead to wait. He looked at his target, timing it perfectly. He threw a knife decisively, cutting the reigns, allowing the horse to run free. They screamed in terror. "Don't move," Takara shouted, coming seemingly from everywhere. They froze. Takara walked out of the darkness as if born from it. "Where are your loyalties?" he said, staring down the two. The first was proud to a fault. "To the Realm! And to no other!" He spoke no other words as he gasped his last breath, a knife protruding from his throat. Before he knew what happened, Takara had drawn another dagger from nowhere. "And you?" "To myself," he mumbled. Takara knew he was lying to save his life but instead dismissed him. He walked over, collecting and cleaning his daggers, and helped himself to his loot. He walked back into the thick trees. As he walked through the woods he heard a scream in the distance. He had heard that kind of scream before. He dropped his winnings and took off running. He barely touched the ground, moving swiftly but silently. He kept to the edge of a clearing; in the middle was a village with the ocean's edge to one side. Takara could see where the scream came from. Soldiers surrounded the village, several peasants lay dead about them. Something tugged deep in Takara's soul. He felt not anger rise in him, but conviction; a sense of duty. He circled the village amongst the shadows, the sun setting over the water, becoming low in the sky. As darkness enveloped the village, Takara made his way closer, the only light coming from various torches causing dancing shadows all about. Takara drew a knife. That was when he saw him. The Dragon-Blooded he knew; Sesus Feot. Takara's eyes narrowed. This would be his last night. He became extremely focused. Slowly, he approached the back of the nearest soldier. Step by step he approached until he was able to quickly grab his victim's mouth and pull the blade slightly across his throat. He dragged him behind a building. He did this to two more soldiers on the outskirts of the town. He approached the fourth victim. He hands still steady. His breath still quiet. A soldier ahead of him turned his head slightly to cough. Observing the behavior of Sesus was usual for him. He loved to slay peasants. As he turned his head he caught the slightest glimpse of Takara. He turned and shouted, "You! Halt!" Sesus looked up from his last kill. All the soldiers turned. The nearest charged forward. Takara dodged with a roll to the left and jumped up cutting him. He then ran behind the nearest house. A window was perched open and he crawled inside, ducking below its view. Soldiers passed by hastily, looking to kill. One entered the house. Takara was still. The soldier turned his back and Takara seized an opportunity. The soldier saw it coming and ducked, causing Takara to miss him. He turned and pushed Takara to a wall. They struggled, Takara dropping his knife. He looked around as they grappled. He found a shovel in the corner and reached for it. He grabbed it and kicked the soldier off of him. The soldier struck with his sword. Takara blocked and quickly dispatched the soldier by hitting him across the head. The commotion caused other soldiers to race to the house. Three soldiers entered. Takara felt something unique happen to him, something he had never felt before. It empowered him. He hit the first in the chest while dodging the swords of the other two. He threw the shovel at one to his left, causing him to stumble. He ducked the right's sword and grabbed from his hand just in time to parry the last's own sword. They dueled for a brief moment. In that time Takara struck the sword's owner with its hilt, stunning him. They continued until Takara struck a fatal blow. The last soldier finally got up only to be thrown across the room. Takara ran outside the house, an arrow nearly striking him. As the archer strung another, he dived behind a nearby barrel. The arrow gave a low thud. Four more soldiers charged Takara. He moved around the front of the barrel and withdrew the arrow. He dodged the first soldier's blade and stuck the arrow in his throat. To his right he saw a metal rake and ran to it, dodging several more swings. He grabbed it and pummeled a soldier in the stomach with the dull end. He parryed another's sword with the tool before striking him. He dodged another sword and swung the rake on top of him, impaling him, dragging him to the ground. He charged the archer who fired one last shot. Takara, with precision, ducked out of the way and beat down the soldier. He stood before Sesus Feot. His eyes filled with anger. He wanted revenge. Feot waved his sword, inviting Takara to try. Takara charged. He didn't know what he'd do, what he'd fight with or how he'd win... he just knew the being before him killed his family and must be destroyed. When he was in striking distance, Feot swung viciously at Takara with his daiklave. Takara managed to duck and dodge these swings. All the while, Takara pulled out another knife and attempted to stab the Dragon-Blooded. Finally, the daiklave came down, forcefully hitting the ground. At the same time Takara spun away while slicing into the face of Feot. He let out a scream of anger and was suddenly surrounded by fire. Takara panicked and began to run. He knew he was not yet capable of taking down this foe and he fought every once of willpower to stay and fight, but he had to run. Just like that, Takara disappeared into the night. In the night a gentle but strong voice whispered into nobody's ear, "...not yet..." Finding His Destiny Takara continued on piracy for a small span of time. It was all he knew after all. Still, things lingered on the borders of his mind. He knew he was needed elsewhere, but he could also not forget his past. Syrlea would always be with him and his desire for revenge against Sesus Feot could not be stopped. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Hayato Takara